


Close to You

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Chicago PD
Genre: Adam Ruzek nsfw, Adam Ruzek smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, Language, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being held at gunpoint, all you want to do is be close to Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to You

“Not another move or I’ll blow her fucking brains out!”

“P- please,” you sobbed, “just lemme go.” You cried out as the hand on the back of your neck tightened and nails dug into your sweat-slicked skin; you’d be wearing the mark of a maniac for days to come.

“Shut up,” he ground out, jamming the gun into your temple even harder than before.

With shaking hands at your sides, you watched as members of the Intelligence Unit got into place. Al and Erin stood on the other side of their car while Hank stood behind his Escalade. You couldn’t see Antonio, Jay, or even your boyfriend, Adam, which meant they were probably on top of a building someplace.

Hank, cocky son of a bitch that he was, stepped out from the safety of his car. “You don’t wanna do that, pal,” his usually raspy voice was even deeper due to the fact that a member of his own team was being held hostage. 

“What are ya gonna do, shoot me? You ain’t got a clean shot!”

Your boss sneered, “You willing to take that chance? Come on, let her go and we can put this whole thing behind us.” You winced as his fingers dug deeper into your skin, the pain more than enough to drive you to your knees.

“Uh uh, you stay standing, princess.”

It didn’t matter that you had fought your way out of every possible bad scenario before, all of that training went out the window the moment your gun was snatched away and pressed to your temple. There were a million ways to get out of this predicament, but god damn it, you couldn’t remember a single one.

“Hey, hey, look at me, Y/N,” Hank tipped his head to get into your line of sight. “We got this, ok?”

You shouldn’t be crying. Being a member of Intelligence meant that you were tough, that you could handle yourself, that you could get out of any situation. And yet, there you stood, tears streaming down your face as you silently prayed to a God you weren’t sure existed anymore.

“You ain’t got nothing, old man! I hold the cards here.”

It was as if you could feel a shift in the air as someone -you later found out it was Jay- pulled the trigger of his long gun. Several things happened at once. The hand on your neck squeezed, blood splattered against your cheek, and your gun fell to the ground, clattering loudly on the gravel sprinkled cement. Hank was catching you in his arms before you dropped to your knees. You latched onto him, fingers digging into the leather jacket and standard issue bulletproof vest he wore.

With your face buried in his neck and sobbing, he smoothed your hair and whispered, “It’s ok, Y/N, I got you.” There was a squeal of tires on concrete followed by the pounding of feet and a voice you weren’t sure you’d hear again; Adam was calling your name as he ran.

He pulled you from Hank and held you tight, blinking back tears as Hank clapped him on the shoulder. “You two go on home,” was all your boss said.

* * *

 

Adam found you in the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror with your hair pinned up. The bruises had started showing almost immediately and it made you sick to your stomach. When he touched your shoulder, you jumped, shrieking on instinct.

With his hands held up, he took a step back, “Sorry, babe. I shoulda said something.”

You wiped at your face as you turned and leaned back against the sink with a heavy sigh. “No, it… it’s not your fault. My nerves are just shot.”

Adam’s rough hands pulled you into his chest, dragging up and down your spine. With his mouth by your ear, he whispered, “I know what you’re thinking. This isn’t your fault.”

“I let my guard down,” you sniffled into his shirt. “How is that not my fault?”

Pulling back, he cupped your face in his hands and swept away the wayward tears. “Every cop lets their guard down one time or another. You ain’t the first and you won’t be the last. You’re good police, babe.”

You rolled your eyes, “Shut up, Ruzek.”

“Nah, I mean it. So you had a bad day. That doesn’t mean you’re shitty police.”

“You don’t get it. I’m not just a cop, Adam, I’m Intelligence. Their standards are higher.”

“I don’t get it? Olinsky pulled me out of the academy and I was thrown undercover from the beginning. If anyone in this unit gets it, it’s me.”

Sighing, you closed your eyes and slid your hands down his sides to rest on his hips. “Can we just… not talk about it anymore?”

“A’course. You wanna watch a movie or something?” With his hand wrapped around yours, he led you from the bathroom.

You tugged on his hand until he turned around. “I just want you to hold me.”

“Yeah?” You could hear the smirk in Adam’s voice, “I think that can be arranged.” Ten minutes later, the cuddling and seemingly innocent kissing, the brushes of fingertips under the hem of a shirt, and adjusting of hips turned into a full-blown make-out session.

You were panting by the time Adam threw the last item of clothing that separated you, your shorts, over his shoulder and dropped his head to your neck where he bit and sucked on your pulse point, flicking his tongue over the offending bite marks. With your fingers tangled in his hair and his beard burning a trail between your breasts, your back came off the bed with a throaty moan of his name. He chuckled -honest to God chuckled- before nipping at the taut skin of your belly.

“Adam, please,” you whined, biting your bottom lip when he brushed his nose through your short curls.

“What, baby? Tell me what you want,” his hot breath blew against your pussy, sending shivers up your spine as your slick dripped from between your lips.

It was when Adam brushed his fingers back and forth, spreading your slick, that your hips shot off the bed. “I want you to fuck me,” your voice was beyond wrecked.

One long digit slipped between your lips and pushed into your tight pussy. You clamped down on him as he stroked you, pulling out just enough to add another finger. He sought out your clit with his tongue, flicking it back and forth until he was rewarded with a strangled cry. With the swollen bundle sucked between his lips, he nipped at it while fucking you with his fingers. The coil in your belly wound tighter and tighter until it finally snapped, making your vision go dark as you shouted his name like a mantra.

You were still shaking as he kissed his way up your body, stopping at each breast to kiss and suckle your dusky nipples. Goosebumps dotted your skin as you watched him, eyelashes fanned against his skin, dark beard tickling your sensitive skin, long fingers rolling the other nipple between them; just to the right side of pain. You were going into stimulation overdrive -the good kind- and just when you thought you might go crazy, Adam looked up and, having already aligned his swollen cock-head with your entrance, entered you swiftly.

His shoulders bowed and his head dropped as he bottomed out, shuddering and moaning as your walls fluttered, stretching around him. Adam swore crudely -a raspy whisper really- when you hooked your legs around his waist. You gripped onto the back of his neck, lifted yourself up to him, and kissed him savagely; rocking your hips as you sucked on his tongue.

You swallowed Adam’s moans and growls, answering them with your own as he fucked you into the mattress. He slid an arm under you and grabbed your shoulder, pulling you against him with every thrust of his hips. The slick and slippery sounds of sex filled the room, echoing the grunts and moans and shouts from the two of you.

Breathless, Adam dropped his mouth to ear and whispered how _fucking amazing_ you felt, how _tight and wet_ you were, how he loved _fucking you like this_ , how _hearing you scream_ his name made him _wanna fuck you harder until you_ couldn’t _breathe or walk right_.

His words pushed over the edge, screaming his name as you came, digging your nails into his back that left angry, red welts in their wake. Your ears buzzed, your vision went white, every muscle flexed and shook as Adam mercilessly pounded into you until finally, his cock swelled before pulsing, filling you with thick streams of his hot cum. A grunt of your name blew across your damp skin as the pair of you continued to writhe and before you knew it, another orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks.

“Fuck, babe!” Adam shuddered atop you, kissing along your jaw until he reached your mouth.

The pair of you kissed until you couldn’t breathe, until your bodies stopped twitching and pulsing, until you wanted to pass out. Adam pushed away and stood on shaking legs, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment. He returned with a damp washcloth and towel, cleaning the cum from your thighs and tender, overstimulated pussy. You were half-asleep when he crawled into bed, turned off the light, and pulled you into him.

Kissing the top of your head, he drew lazy circles on your back and arms. “I love you. You know that, right?”

Sighing contentedly, you pressed a kiss to his collarbone before whispering against it, “I love you, too.”


End file.
